helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tokunaga Chinami
Tokunaga Chinami '(徳永千奈美) è una cantante giapponese della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. E' un membro delle Berryz Koubou, delle DIY♡ e delle Mellowquad. Storia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Tokunaga Chinami si unì all'Hello! Project come uno dei 15 membri dell'Hello! Project Kids nel 2002. 2004 Chinami fu una degli otto membri selezionati per formare le Berryz Koubou, dove divenne una delle cantanti principali. Diventò inoltre un membro delle Little Gatas, delle Mix Gatas e delle Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. 2008 Nel 2008 le rubarono il cellulare e molte delle sue foto private vennero pubblicate in rete. 2009 Il 5 Aprile, durante un concerto del tour Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ a Tokyo, Chinami svenne sul palco. Pochi secondi dopo Tsugunaga Momoko scese dal palco dicendo “Chinami è stata presa dall'entusiasmo e ha usato troppa energia, ma starà bene”. La notizia è stata confermata da una registrazione dell'annuncio di Momoko. Nello stesso anno, Chinami fu selezionata come membro del nuovo gruppo, le ZYX-α, insieme a Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka e Ogawa Saki. Chinami, insieme al resto delle Berryz Koubou e alle °C-ute and Berryz Koubou lasciarono la squadra di calcio femminile dell'Hello! Project, le Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Le ragazze lasciarono la squadra di loro iniziativa perché sapevano che non sarebbero mai riuscite a giocare seriamente a causa della loro scarsa preparazione. 2012 Miyabi, Momoko e Chinami incotrarono i membri del gruppo KPOP T-ARA. Il 20 Luglio fu annunciato che Chinami, Yajima Maimi, Iikubo Haruna, Natsuyaki Miyabi e Nakajima Saki avrebbero fatto parte di un nuovo gruppo, le DIY♡. 2013 Il 2 Marzo è stato annunciato al SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~ che Chinami avrebbe fatto parte del nuovo gruppo del new Movimento SATOUMI, le Mellowquad, insieme a Natsuyaki Miyabi delle Berryz Koubou e Yajima Maimi e Okai Chisato delle °C-ute. Il 22 Maggio Chinami ha partecipato al suo evento di compleanno intitolato "there My 21 Birthd Party night!" Il 16 Maggio è apparsa sulla copertina di ''Rod & Reel. E' stata la prima volta che ha posato per la copertina di una rivista da sola. L'8 Giugno, l'account ufficiale di Twitter di Chinami è stato chiuso. Profilo *'''Nome: Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *'Data di nascita:' 22 Maggio 1992 (21 anni) *'Soprannomi:' Chinami, Tokkuriina, Chinacchan, Chii-chan Chii-chan (ちーちゃん), Toku-san (徳さん), Chinako (ちなこ), China (ちな), Chii (ちい) *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Città natale:' Kanagawa, Giappone *'Altezza:' 164cm *'Segno zodiacale:' Gemelli *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Scimmia *'Stilista/linea d'abbigliamento preferita:' Kaparua *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2004-01-14: Membro delle Berryz Koubou *'Anni di attività nelle Berryz Koubou:' 9 anni *'Colore nelle Berryz Koubou:' **'Azzurro' (2005-2006) **'Arancione' (2005, 2007-presente) *'Colore nelle DIY♡:' **'Giallo' (2012) **'Viola' (2012-presente) *'Parola preferita in inglese:' "Member of Society" *'Abilità speciali:' Badminton, incrociare gli occhi, ridere *'Punti di forza:' Ridere ogni giorno *'Punti deboli:' Essere capricciosa *'Animali preferiti:' Scimmie *'Colori preferiti:' Rosso, giallo e arancione *'Canzoni preferite:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" di Hayami Kentarou e Shigemori Ayumi (con gli Hidamari Kids e il Dango Chorus), "Zurui Onna" degli Sharam Q, "Ai no Shirushi" delle PUFFY, "Stay" di Miley Cyrus, "GOOD LUCKY!!!" di Gucky, "Aitai" di Yuzu *'Hobby': Dormire *'Abitudini': Ha gli occhi socchiusi mentre dorme *'Fiori preferiti': Girasoli *'Cose che non le piacciono': Fai-da-te, pattinare sul ghiaccio *'Cose cha la spaventano': Fantasmi *'Film preferito': "T come Tigro... e tutti gli amici di Winnie the Pooh" *'Libro preferito': Il libro di "T come Tigro... e tutti gli amici di Winnie the Pooh" *'Parole preferite': "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (Grazie) "Daisuki!" (Lo adoro) "Genki!!" (energetico) *'Stagione preferita': Estate *'Cibi preferiti': Sushi, frutta, spaghetti, nattou, fichi *'Cibi che non le piacciono': Piselli verdi e funghi *'La cosa che le piace di più di se stessa': Occhi, faccia sorridente *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **ZYX-α (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Gruppi Misti:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Altro:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Singoli Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Discografia Canzoni in Gruppo *2006.07.05 Chu! Natsu Party (cover delle 3nin Matsuri con Natsuyaki Miyabi e Kumai Yurina) *2007.08.01 Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (con Sudo Maasa e Kumai Yurina) *2008.09.10 Kono Yubi Tomare! (con Tsugunaga Momoko e Sudo Maasa) *2008.09.10 CLAP! (con Natsuyaki Miyabi e Kumai Yurina) *2008.09.10 Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (con Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa e Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Yakimochi wo Kudasai! (con Shimizu Saki e Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Renai Moyou (con Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) *2013.01.30 Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! (con Sudo Maasa) DVD *2009.11.06 Chinami Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *2012.10.13 Orange (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobook Photobook Individuali *2009.09.11 Chinami *2012.10.12 Metamorphose (メタモルフォーゼ) Photobook Digitali *2009.09.11 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Chii version) *2011.04.05 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Chii version) Photobook dei Concerti *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Chinami Tokunaga (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Apparizioni sui Magazine *2013.05.26 Rod & Reel July Issue *2010.02.02 Asia Plus Vol.54 (con Shimizu Saki e Kumai Yurina) *2012.10.06 Confetti Vol.095 (con Yajima Maimi) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (con Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) Altri Lavori Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Kamoshita Akemi) TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011- Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) *2012– BZS1422 Music Videos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (come back dancer) Domande e Risposte *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailandia) :1. E' difficile per una ragazza della tua età lavorare nel mondo della musica?: ::Io non lo trovo difficile perché mi piace davvero tanto quello che faccio. L'unica cosa che trovo difficile è alzarmi presto al mattino. :2. Quale momento della tua carriera ti è rimasto più impresso?: ::Ho avuto dei bei momenti sin dalla formazione del gruppo, ma il ricordo più bello che ho è stato il nostro concerto alla Saitama Super Arena (uno dei migliori stadi in Giappone). E' stato un momento bellissimo per me. :3. Qual è il tuo obiettivo?: ::Avere un concerto tutto nostro al Nippon Budoukan, il miglior stadio in Giappone. :4. Come ti vedi tra 50 anni?: ::Continuo a vivere una vita colorata: i miei vestiti, il mio sorriso, i miei sentimenti... tutto dov'essere colorato! Curiosità *Ha una sorella più grande e due più piccole. *I suoi genitori sono divorziati e lei usa il cognome di sua madre. Si vocifera che il suo nome di battesimo fosse Suzuki Chinami. *I suoi cantanti preferiti sono Inui Hiroshi, misono, le AAA e Nakamura Ataru. *Quando non ha nulla da fare si diverte facendo la "corsa degli occhi" (muove gli occhi da una parte all'altra). *Chinami ha un cane che si chiama Ruuto, della stessa razza di Kurumi, il cane di Shimizu Saki. *E' molto conosciuta tra i membri dell'Hello! Project per le sue freddure. Ishikawa Rika l'ha citata in una delle sue battute nel programma Hello Pro Hour. *Colleziona piccoli animali giocattolo. Il suo preferito è un dinosauro verde della serie Chobin. *Nell'ultimo DVD magazine delle Berryz Koubou ha dichiarato di voler fare un viaggio in giro per il mondo con tutti i membri delle Berryz Koubou. Ha detto "Quando atterriamo gridiamo 'Siamo le Berryz Koubou!' e poi partiamo per il prossimo Paese". *E' apparsa nel videoclip di Boogie Train '03 insieme a Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko e Umeda Erika. *La sua canzone per le audizioni nell'Hello! Project Kids è stata Momoiro no Kataomoi di Matsuura Aya *La sua materia preferita è Educazione Fisica mentre il suo piatto preferito è Ume. *Durante una gita alle Hawaii ha condiviso la stanza con Shimizu Saki. *La sua migliore amica nelle Berryz Koubou è Natsuyaki Miyabi e spesso la chiama "la mia ragazza". Inoltre è una buona amica di Sudo Maasa e Shimizu Saki. *Odia i profumi troppo dolci. *Gli altri dicono spesso che parla a voce troppo alta. *Durante la sua presentazione ai wota per il debutto nelle Berryz le è stato chiesto quale fosse il suo cibo preferito. Anche se il suo piatto preferito è il sushi, ha dato una risposta diversa perché pensava che il sushi non fosse "abbastanza carino". *I membri delle Berryz Koubou la chiamano "nonnina" perché mangia spesso umeboshi (prugne secche) e le porta spesso nella borsetta per mangiarle in treno (cosa che di solito fanno le vecchiette). *E' sempre frizzante e vivace perciò è facile capire quando è di cattivo umore. Quando c'è qualcosa che non va si perde nei suoi pensieri. *Quando guarda le foche o i delfini (o animali del genere) si calma subito e tutte le preoccupazioni vanno via. *E' lei che porta il buon umore nelle Berryz Koubou perché fa continuamente battute e giochi di parole. *Nel 4° anno del liceo è arrivata 3° al torneo di Badminton della sua prefettura. *Nel programma Hello Pro Time, ha ammesso di dormire molto recentemente. *Quando le Berryz Koubou hanno debuttato, Chinami era il membro con i capelli più lunghi. Nel 2005 ha però deciso di tagliarli. *Tsugunaga Momoko ha detto che Chinami si arrabbia facilmente quando ha fame. Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Account Ufficiale di Twitter *Blog Ufficiale Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Membri Categoria:ZYX Categoria:DIY♡ Categoria:Mellowquad Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:BeriKyuu en:Tokunaga Chinami es:Tokunaga Chinami fr:Tokunaga Chinami